Truth or Dare, Sesshys only girls's Style!
by Sesshys only girls
Summary: WOOO! we're back! usual storyline for one of these, me and Tsuki have kidnapped the Inu and Twilight crews, and taken them to a 'safe' place. send in any dares or questions you want! and i mean ANYTHING... please R&R! rated T for now...it may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Hoshi: WOOO

**Truth or Dare, Sesshys only girl's Style!**

**Hoshi: WOOO!! WE'RE BACK BABY!!**

_Tsuki: um…yeah. Great to be back! We're starting a new fic, an Inuyasha x Twilight crossover truth or dare game!!_

Inuyasha + Twilight cast appear out of nowhere

**Hoshi: OMG!! IT'S SESSHY!**

_Tsuki: AND EDWARD!!_

Hoshi&Tsuki: GRAB EM!!

_Edward: what the hell?_

Sesshy: …

_Tsuki: Yay! My dream has come true! Well, almost… (drools)_

_(Tsuki imagines all the men shirtless.)_

**Hoshi: Just ignore her! She still needs to go to her therapy.**

_Tsuki: DO NOT!!_

Inuyasha: FEH, this is stupid! I'm leaving! (He tries to run, but can only go at human speed) WHAT THE HELL?!

**Hoshi: oh yeah, to make sure u don't kill us, we put a seal on your powers.**

Edward: so is that why I can't read your minds?

Hoshi&Tsuki: YUP!!

Rosalie: oh, great. Those two are even worse than the werewolves!

Werewolves: HEY!!

Koga: THAT IS OFFENSIVE TO ME TOO!!

(everyone starts fighting)

_Tsuki: um, yeah, so if you have a question you want to ask, or a dare you want them to do, just review!_

**Hoshi: see ya soon! (Mutters) IF we can make this lot cooperate…**

_Tsuki: and remember, Sesshy's only girls do not own any of the characters from twilight or Inuyasha!_

**Hoshi: even though we've offered them half a rubber each for the hot guys…**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki: Hoshi, can we play with them

_Tsuki: Hoshi, can we play with them? (a pleading note enters her voice along with a rather unladylike glance at sesshy)_

Sesshy: …..

**Hoshi: no**

_Tsuki: spoil sport_

An evil glint comes into Hoshi's eyes,

**Hoshi: wait one cotton picking moment! We brought them to a 'safe' place! What about truth or dare?**

_Tuski nods enthusiastically_

Edward: do we get any say in this?

_Tsuki: no_

Edward: fine, fine

**Hoshi: where to begin, or more to the point, who to begin with!**

Inuyasha; you cant be serious!

**Hoshi walks up to him and Tsuki shakes her head.**

**Hoshi: oh really?**

Inuyasha gulps

Emmett: ok then! Lets get started!

All the Twilight and Inuyasha group give him disapproving glances

Emmett: what?

_Tsuki bounces up and down with glee,_

Inuyasha: seriously, what the hell are you two?

**Hoshi just taps her nose**

Inuyasha: hnn….

_Tsuki: Sesshy, truth or dare?_

Sesshy: This Sesshomaru will not stoop so low as to play simple games with you wenches.

**Hoshi's eyes begin to water at his blatant disrespect for their game.**

_Tsuki just looks at him._

_Tsuki: as I said first, Truth or dare? _

_On the last few words Tsuki's eyes turn red and a growl escapes her. The Twilight cast look at her thinking she was crazy._

Sesshy looks at her a moment,

Sesshy: (sighs) truth.

_Tsuki has a mischievous glint in her eyes._

**Hoshi: (whispers) this is gonna be good!**

_Tsuki: who do you think is hotter, me or (she points to Hoshi) it over there? _

**Hoshi: hey!**

Sesshy: what do you been by this 'hotter' this Sesshomaru does not understand.

Inuyasha growls impatiently and Emmett pipes up.

Emmett: it means who would you most likely bonk?

Esme: (Gasps) EMMETT!!

Edward, Jasper and Sango choke at his wording.

Rosilie smirks and pats Emmett on the back.

Miroku: now that's what I'm talking about!

A slapping sound can be heard followed by a groan.

Sesshomaru: ……..

_Tsuki: (eyes red) answer the question_

Sesshy: both?

A few wolf whistles can be heard from around the circle.

_Tsuki: (sighs) fine_

**Hoshi grins: my turn!**

The cast are wary now, hearing the first question made by Tsuki.

**Hoshi: Inuyasha, truth or dare?**

Inuyasha takes no moment to choose

Inuyasha: DARE!

**Hoshi grins evilly**

**Hoshi: I dare you to……….**

_Now this is the question we want answered, review or pm in what u think should happen!_

**Yeah, the best one will be put into the story!**

_Tsuki _and **Hoshi! **xx


	3. Chapter 3

Dare InuYasha to kiss Koga

Dare InuYasha to kiss Koga! Does he still have the beads? Dare Sesshy and Jasper to hug!

**Hoshi: AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD……….………we're back again! **

_Tsuki: WOOP WOOP!!_

Emmett: cool!

(everybody glares at him again, Emmett just grins)

**Hoshi: ok, we've changed the title of this, thanks to our ONLY REVEIWER FOR THIS CHAPTER (Hoshi glares at readers)** KiraraTwoTail**!**

_Tsuki: hey, you didn't ask me about changing the title! I'm taking this to court!!_

**Hoshi: good luck with that. Anyways, as well as the fab new title, **KiraraTwoTail **also sent in a couple of dares!**

_Tsuki: yay!! Soooo, who are our first victims…_

(Hoshi glares at Tsuki)

_Tsuki: I—I mean our first PARTICIPENTS!! (she winks at Hoshi)_

**Hoshi: sigh, she just doesn't get it. SO! Who wants to read the first dare!**

(Cue the silence)

_Tsuki: oh, COME ON!! One of you has got to want to do it! Emmett? Kagome? SOMEONE?!_

Miroku: I would be glad to assist such a lovely lady as yourself…

_Tsuki: HA! Did ya hear that Hoshi? He thinks I'm prettier than you!_

Miroku: …as long as you will bear my child.

(More silence. The Twilight cast all look disturbed, while the Inuyasha cast aren't really bothered. (part from Sango!))

_Tsuki: heh…heh… well, um…I sure you're a very nice guy, but um…_

**Hoshi: ok! She'll meet you in her room tonight at 8! (Tsuki glares at her) read the first dare now! **

Miroku: (clears throat) first of all, KiraraTwoTail dares Inuyasha to kiss K…

(He trails of, looking disturbed)

Hoshi&Tsuki: KISS…?

Inuyasha: What the Hell? Kiss WHO!! Kagome? Or Kikyo?!

**Hoshi: (muttering) bitch…**

Miroku: um…actually…it says Koga…

Inuyasha&Koga: WHAT THE HELL?!

Inuyasha: there is no way in hell,

Koga: that I would EVER,

Inuyasha&Koga: KISS THAT STUPID IDIOT!!

(they glare at each other)

Inuyasha: quite copying what I say!

Koga: me copy you? As if I would copy a stupid piece of dog shit like yo—

(Hoshi and Tsuki creep up behind them and push them together, forcing them into a lip—lock.

**Hoshi: well, that sorted that dare out!**

_Tsuki: although I'm not sure how sane they'll be afterwards…oh well! Who cares about that!_

Kagome: I do!

**Hoshi: (ignoring her) well, the next dare is pretty simple. Apparently she wants Sesshykins and Jasper to hug.**

_Tsuki: Sesshykins?! Ooh, I like that one. Well then, Jasper, Sesshykins, GET TO IT!_

Sesshomaru&Jasper: NO.

**Hoshi: Why? It's not like she asked you two to kiss as well!**

Jasper: (sigh) fine. ONE hug.

(the two awkwardly hug each other)

**Hoshi: see! That wasn't so bad, was it! Right Tsuki?**

**Tsuki?**

_Tsuki: mmm…bishies…hugging…(she starts drooling)_

**Hoshi: EEEK!! Too much info! Although…no! I will resist my own perverted nature! Anyway, that's all for now, and Tsuki will be writing the next chapter! Another extra huge thanks to **KiraraTwoTail **for reviewing! Unlike some other people… so please please please review next time! We would love to hear your ideas!**


End file.
